Patent Document 1 below discloses a wireless power-supplying system wherein an insulating separation material is provided in the space between a power-receiving unit provided in a bottom surface of a vehicle and a power-supplying unit buried in a parking space, wherein the separation material is stored under ground except when electric power is supplied, and wherein, when electric power is supplied, the separation material is moved to the space between the power-receiving unit and the power-supplying unit by use of a movable unit, to thereby prevent foreign matter from intruding into the space between the power-receiving unit and the power-supplying unit. Furthermore, Patent Document 2 below discloses a charging device for a vehicle that is provided with a foreign matter removal mechanism made of: a cone section provided on a power-supplying coil; a through-hole that discharges the garbage sliding down on the slope of the cone; and a motor that vibrates the cone.